Nostalgia Critic
The Nostalgia Critic is an online internet reviewer known for tearing apart bad movies and TV shows from his childhood. He appears as a playable character in Smash Bros Lawl. Entrance - Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic. NC suddenly appears on the stage, saying the above line. Special Moves Neutral B- HEIL HITLER! The Critic pulls out his 6mm pistol. Quickly tapping the B button causes one bullet to be shot from the direction the Critic is facing. Holding the B button, however, causes him to say "HEIL HITLER" and shoot wildly from both sides. While he shouts, he has armor frames. Move Origin While the 6mm pistol has been one of the most used running gags in the reviews ever since Drug Cartoon Special, the "Heil Hitler" running gag was used in the Captain America review. Near the beginning, one of the characters shot another character saying "Heil Hitler!"; the Critic then wondered if the character did that in events such as weddings, bar mitsvas, or as a Kindergarden teacher. The sound clip used for the attack bears a striking resemblence to the bar mitsva example. Side B- ELEPHANT! The Critic yells "ELEPHANT!" and the The Burger King appears and floats forward. When it hits an enemy, it causes Negative Zone-like effects; it breaks shields in one hit, causes the Flower effect, etc. Any enemy in mid-air struck by the attack falls footstool'd style. Move Origin The move comes from a running gag first appearing in the "You Can't Do That on Television" portion of Nickcoms, where he compares kids getting slimed every time the line "I don't know" is said to the Burger King appearing everytime he says the word "Elephant". Ever since, it has become his "call back to reality" whenever a totally bizzare moment happens. Up B- Mako Miracle The Critic makes a head of Mako Iwatsu appear, making the Critic float. While mostly used for ledge recovery, an opponent can get damaged by touching the head after it's let go. Move Origin In the Critic's TMNT review, he compares Splinter's voice to "Mr. Miyagi if he smoked a million Marlboros" (at the time, he did not know much about Mako), which angered fans. This problem was resolved in the Sidekicks review, which is where the attack comes from. Down B- EXPLAIN! The Critic angrily shouts "EXPLAIN!" and has different effects depending on how long it's unused. When used too soon, a small explosion pops from his head. If it's not used for one minute, it creates a massive explosion that deals 27%-40% with high knockback. After the explosion, the Critic is covered with damaging flames for 2 seconds. Move Origin Twice in the Quest for Camelot review, after many unexplained stuff, the Critic angrily creates an explosion destroying an entire town, then appologizing after seeing what happened. Final Smash- American Idol (Formerly) A picture of Chuck Norris appears KOing everyone on screen who touches him, except for the critic. Move Origin While obviously coming from the meme, it is a running gag first appearing in the Sidekicks review, whenever a movie attempts something seemingly impossible, he says that only Chuck Norris can do it. Final Smash - Critical Rage The Critic pulls out a crowbar and shouts "COCK-SUCKING WHORE!" before dashing at the opponent. If it connects, he crazily wails on the victim with the crowbar multiple times before fiercely slamming it down on him or her while the Critic is lying down exhausted, the whole FS dealing around 77% damage. Move Origin At the end of his Neverending Story III review, the Critic finally loses all sanity at the movie's credits. He goes to the Home Depot to buy a crowbar, comes back to his home, and proceeds to smash the DVD to pieces for several minutes. Taunts *Down Taunt - Yells I WAS FROZEN TODAY. *Side Taunt - In an exaggerated fighting stance, sarcastically saying "I'm... acting..." *Up Taunt - *Laughs* Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: The Critic says "I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to!" and proceeds to walk offscreen. *Victory #2: The Critic begins drinking from a human skull as he fires his gun into the air and walks away. *Victory #3: "I like to go one step beyond..." *Lose: The Critic sarcastically claps for the victor. Victory Theme A small excerpt of Luigi Boccherini's "Minuetto", which also plays during the intro to Bum Reviews. Character'' Description'' Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker, as well as one of his first. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers. Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Walker's other major character, Chester A. Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review, and he re-appeared, along with AskThatGuy, in the Nostalgia Critic's : Annihilation review. He also appeared in the Transformers 2 review. Character Ranking Moveset Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches twice, then kicks repeatedly. Can trap fastfallers when used against a wall. *Dash attack - Strikes a pose with his arm and leg outward. *Forward tilt - Swings his hand in front of him. Has low-priority. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Ducks and kicks out. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shoots lightning from his hands. Hits multiple times, for a total of 13-26% damage. *Up smash - WInds up and releases a Psycho jack-in-the-box with a FAIL on a spring inside. Has amazing vertical range, moderate knockback, and high start-up lag. *Down smash - Punches downward on both sides of him. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - Swings his gun to both sides of him. *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Kicks both feet out in opposite direcitons. *Forward aerial - Performs a Karate Kid-esque crane kick. *Back aerial - Kicks behind him. *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Spits downward. Deals 4% with moderate hitstun against grounded opponents, and 7% damage and meteor-smashing airborne opponents. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs with both hands. *Pummel - Knees the opponent. *Forward throw - Throws the opponent forward. His worst throw. *Back throw - *Up throw - Shrugs and throws the opponent up, dealing 14% with high knockback scaling. Has the second-highest damage of any throw in Lawl. *Down throw - Slams the opponent onto the ground, shoots him or her with his gun a few times, then kicks him or her to the side. Snake Codec Solid Snake: Mei Ling, who's this guy with the glasses? Mei Ling: He's the Nostalgia Critic. He remembers it so you don't have to. Snake: This guy is giving off powerful explosions. I don't wanna even get near him... Mei Ling: The poor little guy has such a hard life... He faced all kinds of shitty movies... like Kazaam, Mario Bros., and North. Snake: Uggh, I've seen it... that cheap movie makes my skin crawl... Mei Ling: Yeah... and after that, his rage slowly grew stronger. I think he formed a rage that's so strong, that he can turn it into explosions. Snake: Isn't that Mako from the Chinese movies? Mei Ling: Yeah... the Critic made fun of him in a review. Snake: Really? I'll punch his balls! Mei Ling: But be careful... his rage makes him a powerful guy... Snake: Give me a break... it's not like I'm fighting an elephant. (the Burger King appears the fuck out of nowhere) Burger King: *naaaaaaaaaaaaa* Snake: What are you, some kind of king??? Role In The Subspace Emissary The Nostalgia Critic first appears in Real City when he travels to the house of his rival, the Angry Video Game Nerd. AVGN defeats the Nostalgia Critic in the Nerd's basement, and both have an insult competition until the Irate Gamer shows up and trophies the AVGN. The Critic shoots at Irate Gamer, but IG dodges and summons the Game Genie and cycles away with the AVGN's lifeless body. The Critic defeats the Game Genie and follows the Irate Gamer's path. On his journey, he encounters Tommy Wiseau, who attacks the Critic for trashing Tommy's movie (The Room) in a review. The Critic wins the match, but he takes Wiseau with him after he notices a Subspace Bomb detonating the city. They fly off using Mako to escape the explosion. Nostalgia Critic later rescues Madotsuki from her balcony, and all three are seen at a park, mourning over seperate reasons. In Madotsuki's World, the Nostalgia Critic saves Madotsuki from swallowed whole by Big Red. Big Red meets his end with an explosion, and the Critic and Madotsuki protect themselves with a Coke vendor (reference to Critic's review of Double Team). Turns out, it was all just Madotsuki's dream. The Critic has his own dream (or nightmare) about the infamous "Bat Credit Card". The Nostalgia Critic resumes his search for the Irate Gamer after waking up, with his two companions following after him. Once the Irate Gamer hides through the bushes, the Critic orders the trio to split up for their prey. Unfortunately, the Critic gets trophied by a Shadow Bug copy of the Irate Gamer. The copy creates a clone of the trophied Critic and uses the real Critic as bait for his trap. Tommy sees the evilness of the Shadow Critic, but Madotsuki mistakes it for the real person, and teams-up with it against Wiseau. After the two are defeated, they see the real trophy, and Mado heads for it as Wiseau deactivates the trap. When the real Nostalgia Critic is revived, the false IG clone pops out and prepares to fight. The Critic mockingly laughs at the false Irate Gamer until the doppelganger consumes more Shadow Bugs, tripling its size, making the Critic shocked. Despite the clone's size, the heroic trio defeats the clone and chases the real Irate Gamer again to a desiccated wasteland. Just as the Critic stated that Irate Gamer is doomed, he eventually meets a surprise... Trophy Description "Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to." Even at that stage of his life, did he have the tendency to do good for other people... After a weekly basis of terrible movies and Douchey McNitpicks, his rage is now such that it has turned him into a killing machine, with no training whatsoever. Those cute gags that once existed to entertain, now break your shields and make you a goner in no time. It may be the body of an average American, but what it withholds is deadly." Palette Swap Gallery * Grey: Standard * Red: Based on his Wreck it Ralph review video, except with a white shirt * Blue: Based on AskThatGuyWithTheGlasses * Green: Based on Linkara * Sand: Based on Chester A. Bum * White: Based on Santa Christ/Future Nostalgia Critic * Black: Based on Satan * Pink: Based on his attire from his Jem (2015) review * Cyan: Based on his commercials outfit, with a cyan color for his jacker * Orange: Based on his Nostalgiaween (2015) attire Trivia *The Critic is the first Celebrity character introduced in Lawl. *The Nostalgia Critic is one of two Lawl Original characters whose Star KO #2 animation was never seen, the other being I.M. Meen. *Doug Walker, creator and star of Nostalgia Critic, is aware of his presence in Lawl after he made a Facebook post showcasing the 1-on-1 between him and Frollo. This makes him one of the few creators aware of their presence in Lawl, alongside Oudn knowing about Yomika's moveset. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Category:That Guy with the Glasses Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Celebrities Category:Reviewers Category:Real People Category:YouTube Category:Zoner Category:Medium-Weight Category:Anti-Hero Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Male Category:American Category:00's Category:Starter Character Category:Pressure Category:Creator-Aware